


Can't Fight This Flame

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s02e02 Inclement Weather, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 02, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: Could you write a drabble involving murphamy and those weird nuts that made people hallucinate in season one? One of them accidentally consuming some perhaps?





	Can't Fight This Flame

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i realise that theres no actual explanation in the drabble and i should really go back and explain it in the actual text but i also have an assignment due so im just gonna do a jk rowling and explain outside of text that my explanation is that when medical looked over murphy, they gave him some food since he probably hadnt eaten in a bit and they didnt know that the nuts they found were the hallucinating ones
> 
>  
> 
> title from when hate and love collide by def leppard

They’ve been locked in the room together for maybe an hour now, all conversation between them dying out quickly. Bellamy has more he wants to say, but he doesn’t know how to get the words out and it doesn’t look like Murphy wants to say anything to him. He hates that there’s something between them now, wishing it could all just go back from before Wells died. It was simpler back then.

He glances at the other boy, surprised to see him curled up into himself. Murphy was always defensive, but he’d never let himself even look vulnerable. Bellamy bites his lip and looks away. Part of him wants to ask Murphy if he’s okay, but that part of him is much smaller than the part that’s still angry at Murphy.

Maybe it’s irrational. He gets why Murphy did what he did, knows he’s not actually some blood psychopath that Spacewalker and the Princess always act like he is, but that doesn’t change what he did. Although that doesn’t change what he did to Murphy either.

“Leave me alone!”

He blinks and looks toward the other boy again. “Murphy?”

The other boy isn’t looking at him though, staring straight ahead at something that Bellamy can’t see. He looks terrified. 

“P-please,” Murphy whimpers, trying to shuffle back. “Stop, please! It wasn’t, it wasn’t m-my fault, please!”

“Murphy,” he repeats in a louder voice, sitting up. 

“No, no, no, no, it wasn’t my fault, it wasn’t my fault, please leave me alone.” Murphy’s yelling now, tears streaking down his face. He flinches as something hit him. “I didn’t… I didn’t kill him, please, it wasn’t my fault.”

He tenses, trying to think of something to do. He’s never seen Murphy act like this before and all he wants to do is wrap the other boy in his arms and protect him from the world. He looks so young, so small, like Octavia when she had a nightmare.

“Stop it! Leave me alone!” Murphy cries and Bellamy finds himself straining to go and help him, all past thoughts of bitterness gone. “M-mom, please, just please.”

“Murphy!” he calls, trying to put authority in his voice like he did before all this happened. “Snap out of it!”

He doesn’t, instead, Murphy lets out a sob and a string on incomprehensible words. 

“Stop, Murphy, stop! Snap out of it!” he yells, trying to make his voice soft despite the volume. 

“It wasn’t my fault!” Murphy whispers, clenching his eyes shut. “I didn’t kill him, Mom, I didn’t. It wasn’t my fault. I didn’t, D-D-Dad’s d-death wasn’t my, my fault.”

“Murphy,” he says, but no sound actually comes out of his mouth. He takes a deep breath. “Murphy, stop it, please! Snap out of it, you need to snap out of it, please! Murphy.”  
“Bellamy?” Murphy asks in a whimper.

He sits up, staring at Murphy. “Yeah, yeah, it’s me, Bellamy. Murphy, are you okay? What happened?”

Murphy stares at him for several seconds before his shoulders tense and his red eyes become angry. Murphy sneers, “Why do you care?”

“What do you mean?” he asks, his eyebrows furrowing. He always forgets about this side of Murphy, the one that’ll never trust anyone. Not that Bellamy really deserves Murphy’s trust at this point.

“You don’t care,” Murphy says in a level voice despite a few tears still leaking out of his face. “It’s none of your, none of your business.”

“Murphy,” he says softly, but Murphy just glares at him for a moment before he turns. Bellamy sighs and draws his knees up to his chest. It’s going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> come cry with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
